custom_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Salazar
"Doesn't matter how many people you bring,cause I'll always out number you." Amy's quote to groups or teams Amy or Cluster '''is the main protagonist of the anime-esque book series, '''Multitude. she's the daughter of a famous scientist father who studied advanced psychology, but died in a fire and a mother who has three degrees in medical science, neuroscience, and mechanical engineering. she grew up from the age of six without her father, until she was hit by a runaway car and put into a coma. during her sleep and after, she discovered many amazing, unbelievable, and dangerous things. Appearance Amy in her other forms is considered her personalities' bodies, so this will just cover her main body's look. she has shaggy short black hair that she styles into a raggedy ponytail occasionally. she stands at 5'9 ft in height and has an average physique. after she trains, though, she has immense muscle growth, but still is the same size and dimensions. she has dark brown eyes and tanned skin. her usual attire is a t-shirt and gym shorts, but she does wear a suit or dress when the situation demands it. Personality again not her other selves, this article is about Amy's own mind set and way of reacting to things. she begins with a very happy attitude when she's young, but as she ages and her powers begin to manifest, her mood changes severely. after her powers begin manifesting, along with her other personalities, she adopts a very fragmented and schizophrenic attitude. after it's revealed that her voices and mysterious black outs are the work of her other personalities wrestling for control of the body, she calms down and becomes less unhinged. After she's traversed her mind and conquered her personalities, she becomes much more grounded and no longer displays her old disturbed tendencies.when she starts to work for T.T.O, she becomes ruthless and very quick to rage, but this is later fixed when she's rescued by The Cortex and she becomes more carefree and makes jokes now and again. despite having a streak of good attitudes, she does have moments where she reuses the ruthless attitude when she's fighting monsters, T.T.O, or even during training sessions. another example of this is when she faces Baldur, Abaddon, or the other high ranking members of T.T.O, who all had a hand in the murder of Amy's father. History Powers and Abilities "You hold the combined power of a thousand armies within your body, but lack the experience to fully use it." -Micheal describing Amy's power Powers * Evo-Human Physiology: '''Amy was born as one of the enhanced version of human, which was dubbed "Evo-Human". due to this, she has many enhanced physical abilities and powers that rival the strongest, fastest, or smartest humans in the world. at first, her abilities aren't very impressive due to her lack of knowledge of them and proper training to hone them, but after she does train, her abilities grow to be amazing by Evo-Human standards. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''even without the help of her personalities, Amy possesses immense strength, even by Evo-Human standards. her base strength is tested and can lift at least 1,487 pounds at her current level. after her training, she's able to preform greater feats of strength, but is still dwarfed by her other personalities. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''without her personalities aid, Amy has extreme resistance to damage in her base level of power, even being able to take five bullet shots before collapsing. her durability is heightened to the point where she can shrug off bullet wounds and can even take a building being thrown at her, but she still shows signs of damage. ** '''Superhuman Thought Process: '''despite her schizophrenic past and casual tendencies, Amy has a very intelligent ability to process new information. even without the assistance of her personalities, she can new and retain complex information in quick succession, but is still not the smartest of both her peers and personalities. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''While not being able to run at mach 2, Amy does have speed that is greater than normal human standards and can even run at 45 miles an hour. her speed can even allow her to run up vertical structures, to an extent, which allows her to scale walls or escape enemies easily. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Amy possesses high amounts of stamina when it comes to physical acts and can do multiple things without tiring. she can even run, fight, or work out for hours on end without a small pant or visible amounts of sweat. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''While not as advanced as her peers, Amy can jump about 13 ft into the air and preform complex parkour feats that even the most fit humans can't do. this is shown when she traverses traps, environmental hazards, or during training sessions. ** '''Superhuman Instincts: '''Amy possesses keen senses and reflexes, which allows her to respond to danger in a second, even when she's relaxing or sleeping. while not being able to catch a bullet or cut it in half, she can at least move her body in time to where the damage in minimized. she, however, catch slow moving or moderately fast projectiles like knives or arrows. * '''Cluster Powers: Amy possesses a wide array of powers, which stem from her own fragmented mind. each one relates to each of her different personalities, giving her a vast amount of power to work with. despite having immense power in her body, Amy has only ever manifested it in times of great distress or anger, like when she made a room explode with telekinetic power when she was being harassed by doctors. her powers were also the cause of her schizophrenic attitude and psychotic tendencies, which was actually the work of her other personalities grappling for control of her body and mind.after she conquers her personalities, she able to use the vast array of power within her arsenal, but can only use so much at a time, since the powers take a severe toll on her body. after she begins training with T.T.O and later with The Cortex, she able to use her powers much more proficiently. this ascends to a point where she can use all her powers at once, but only for a short period of time and this put her into a three week long com. ** Body Shift: '''one of her most notable powers, is her ability to morph into the body of the personality she wishes to summon. this is also the full extant of this ability and she summons her personalities by saying their name and then asking for their powers or trait. ** '''Weapon Manifestation: '''a power that all of her personalities possesses, which allows them to summon a weapon based on their power and what they represent. hers is the strongest of them all, but also drains her quickly when used for a prolonged period of time. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''with Marina's power, Amy can control electronic currents to an extant, but cannot turn her body into pure energy. ** '''Hydrokinesis: '''with Samantha's power, Amy can control water and can even pull water from the air, but her mastery of this is limited and her ability runs out quickly. ** '''Geokinesis: '''with Anthony's power, Amy can manipulate the ground and any materials that have earth inside them. this power seems to be one of the powers Amy's most proficient with. ** '''Telekinesis: '''with Katie's power, Amy can move things with her mind and can even make herself fly. due to the fact that this power is based on mental focus, Amy is able to use this power for long periods of time without any negative drawbacks. ** '''Aerokinesis: '''with Raoul's power, Amy can control the air, but can't use his ability to steal power from others. ** '''Power Bestowal: '''with Fiona's power, Amy can endow others with limited powers, but cannot endow herself. ** '''Audiokinesis: '''with Kim's power, Amy can produce extremely sharp screams and sounds. she cannot use '''Lion Roar, though. ** Duplication: '''with James' power, Amy can split herself into a maximum of five clones, but they don't have the ability to manifest her powers. she can use '''Loyal Guard for about three minutes before she collapses. ** Size Manipulation: '''with Joseline's power, Amy can shrink objects to a certain degree and return them their original size, but this costs a severe amount of power and leaves her dazed afterwards. she also cannot use '''Over Power at all or she could die from strain. ** Chi Manipulation: '''with Noah's power, Amy can use the energy of the universe to revitalize her depleted stamina or strength, but she can only do this twice per day. she can use a much weaker form of '''Sleeping Giant, but only if she hasn't used the chi powers yet. ** Pyrokinesis: '''with Marco's power, Amy can generate and control flame. this is another power Amy has great mastery over, but it can overload her body with extreme heat. ** '''Shape Shifting: '''with Percy's power, Amy can change her form into animals, objects, or even people. she can't use the '''Heart Song '''power and when she does shape shift into people, the time she can remain shifted is heavily decreased. ** '''Explosion Manipulation: '''different from Marco's power, with Abigail's power, Amy can create small explosions and can even turn herself into a makeshift bomb, which she can survive. Amy seems to be able to use this power well, but can't get caught in her own explosions or her body can be damaged. ** '''Object Manifestation: '''different from the natural power to summon weapons, with Alex's power, Amy can create small objects to aid her in battle. larger objects have an expiration date and can only last for a few minutes. she can't use '''Dream Shade, but can input subtle images of horror in her opponent's mind to mess with them. ** Chronokinesis: '''with Clovis' powers, Amy can manipulate time, but can only skip forward or back by exactly four seconds. she does have the ability to use her speed and reflexes to account for the narrow window, but can't increase this power further. she also can only create a '''Time Trap '''that only lasts for five loops. ** '''Cryokinesis: '''with Layla's powers, Amy can control ice and can freeze her opponents in place using '''Blizzard Blast. this power seems to be the easiest for Amy to control and has shown no visible drawbacks. ** Super Speed: '''with Frank's power, Amy gains access to immense speed that she can use to augment her already powerful reflexes and superhuman traits. she cannot use the '''Fear Gaze, but claims she doesn't need it, saying she's scary enough. ** Immense Attack Power: '''with Martha's power, Amy can use powerful energy attacks. she also can use '''Payback, but only when ten percent of her body's been hurt, anything over that limit would hurt her even more. ** Golem Creation and Effigy Animation: '''using Samuel's power, Amy can create small golems and can bring at least two effigies to life. she can only use '''Iron Heart for three minutes before she collapses. ** Illusion Creation: '''with Isaac's power, Amy can create small illusions, but if the person can see through it, they can break free from it. she can't use '''Shattered Sight, or she'll be affected too. ** Photokinesis: '''with Emily's power, Amy can control and distort light, but can only reach a certain level of power with '''Sunlight before she is overloaded and collapses. ** The Beast: 'this is the one personality and power set Amy has no control over. to summon the Beast, A.K.A Sally, Amy has to die. she does reach a point where she can summon the beast at will rather than die. Abilities * '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''after her training with T.T.O and The Cortex, Amy became one of the most skilled fighters in the world, even without adding her powers to her moves, she can take down a whole squad of armed soldiers single handedly. she can even fight Michael, the leader and strongest member of The Cortex, on even grounds for at least ten minutes. with her powers, she can take down an entire base of armed Evo-Humans and heavy advanced weaponry by herself. * '''Enhanced Mind: '''after she gained control of her mind, Amy could learn and retain information a three times the rate of normal scholars. she even gained the ability to perfectly remember everything she learned, including moments from when she was crazy. her mental prowess extends to tactical knowledge as well. she can plan and take charge of operations with amazing on her heels thinking and split second decision making. this ability can be blinded when she's emotional and she usually loses her higher mental abilities when she's in a state of rage or other emotions. * '''Peak Physical Condition: '''even before her training, Amy had a moderately fit body, but because her brain consumed so many crabs due to the immense level of activity it was doing, her body was always withered and very skinny. after she masters her mind and begins training, her body is molded into a very buff and extremely toned form. one downside of her new body is that since her muscles are so thick and toned, she has to wear men's clothes to fit her, but she's perfectly fine with that. * '''Weapon Proficiency: '''after her training, Amy was able to use virtually any weapon in the world with great mastery.she can even use her personalities' weapons well, but can't use the abilities imbued into them very well. the one weapon she can use the best is her sword, which she can use in a vast variety of functions. * '''Indomitable Will/Pain Suppression: '''when she was traversing her mind, Amy was faced with challenges that would drive most normal people insane, but she was able to face it all without a single side effect. her will even extends to the point where she can endure great amounts of physical and mental torture with nothing but a smug grin and an occasional laugh. her will was pushed to the limit when she was being trained by T.T.O, which is described as being "worse than Hell" and very few ever being able to make it through. * '''Intimidation: '''due to her status among the Evo-Human society, Amy is able to impose a very terrifying aura on the person she's speaking to, allowing her to get whatever she's asking for. normal humans can also fall prey to this ability and many normally stray away whenever they see her on the street or in a restaurant. Relationships 'Annie Salazar: '''she is Amy's mother and one of the few people who knew about her Evo-Human nature when she was born. as Amy grew up, the two had a good relationship, with Annie often helping Amy control the voices and telling her stories about her father. after Amy's powers became too much to hide, Annie reluctantly had her committed, but visited her whenever she could. after Amy was busted out by T.T.O, Annie called Michael to try and find her. after she's rescued, Annie and Michael recruit Amy into The Cortex and begin training her to use her powers. at first, Amy is furious with her mother for hiding her true nature, but soon accepts that she was just trying to protect her from a life of hardships and pain. '''Michael Ramon: '''he is Amy's uncle and godfather. like his sister in law Annie, Micheal was one of the few people who knew about Amy's status as an Evo-Human and did his best to help keep her powers hidden while she aged. when her powers became too much to control and she was committed, he called in a favor with the head doctor at a mental institution, who was also the doctor that helped deliver Amy, to get her out and into his care. he tries to teach her about the Evo-Human society and her father's murder,but she's soon captured by T.T.O. he later led the team that broke Amy out of T.T.O's clutches and recruited her into The Cortex to help fight T.T.O. after he trains her and helps her find Baldur, he is immensely shocked to learn who Baldur is and both later comfort each other over the revelation. '''Misha Salazar/Abaddon: '''she's Amy's half sister on her father's side. after Amy is born, Misha does her best to keep her safe and does the same when she joins T.T.O. when ever they fight, though, Misha shows extreme hostility towards Amy for leaving her, but the latter never knows why until she figures out her relation to Misha. after Baldur is defeated, Misha leaves to find herself. '''Baldur/Kevin Salazar: she at first hates him for his involvement in her father's death and whenever the two meet, she scolds him for killing his brother. after he reveals that he's actually Kevin's alter ego, much like Cruxia, and he killed Kevin in order to take over the body, Amy vows to kill him. after she lands a fatal wound, Baldur reverts into Kevin and he shares a father daughter moment with her for the first time in 12 years. after he succumbs to his injuries, Amy and The Cortex give him a proper burial. Equipment '''Anti X-Gene Ring: '''a special ring created by Annie and Micheal, which seal in Amy's powers. this does work for about seven years, but her powers grow to the point where the ring shatters and her powers overwhelm her mind. '''T.T.O Uniform: '''after joining The Titanius Organization, Amy was given a special uniform that could shift and change with her body as she changed into different forms. after she's rescued, the uniform's design is copied and the original is destroyed. '''The Cortex Uniform: '''taken from the design and build of her T.T.O uniform, Amy's new outfit in The Cortex is a new uniform that sports the insignia of The Cortex. '''Soul Sword: '''Amy's summoned weapon, which has the ability to transform into all the other personality weapons and can harness the energy of each one. Quotes "My mind is like a swirling well of voices, a calliope of overlapping whispers and screams. I try everything I can to block it out, but they never quit, they're always there, always speaking, and never letting me rest." Amy explaining her problem to a doctor at St. Arminshine. "Wait,I'm a Evo-what now?" "After three years of training in Hell, sharpening my senses, honing my powers, and destroying all sense of who I used to be, I was one of the most powerful Evo-Humans in the world." Amy describing her time in T.T.O and what it gave her. "Who killed my father?!" Amy ordering Micheal to tell her about her father's murder. "Hello sister." Amy greeting Abaddon after learning about her family tree. "Where is he, where's Baldur?!" Amy questioning one of T.T.O's non-member thugs. "You killed him,he was your brother and you killed him!" Amy facing Baldur. "No that's impossible,it can't be true!" Amy after learning who Baldur really is. "After many years of hardship and pain,I've become something else entirely.no longer a cluster of minds in one body or a lead mind in charge of multiple personalities, but a single unified mind with one goal:to protect the world." Amy after completing her journey.Category:Multitude characters Category:Heroes